


It can not be without you.

by Tsukichii



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, IronStrange, M/M, Minor Injuries, Porn with plot (?), Stephen had to take some time off and Tony needs his help., Top Stephen Strange, mainly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukichii/pseuds/Tsukichii
Summary: Tony let out another sigh, Stephen was in another dimension, in some kind of meeting with some kind of stupid magic advice, he'd been gone for three weeks now, the prediction was that he'd be gone for two more weeks and Tony was feeling terribly the lack of it. "Aka: Where Stephen has been gone for three weeks and Tony needs his help on one thing.Or shameless smut Ironstrange





	It can not be without you.

Tony let out a sigh as he sat in the tub, the hot water doing wonders to his aching muscles. He had just returned from a mission with the Avengers, he had been thrown into some buildings, his armor suffered most of the impact, but he still had some injuries.

"I hate to bait, it always happens. Steve and his stupid plans.” Tony moaned, sinking deeper into the hot water.

As always, Steve's plan had worked, but also, as always, someone had to be the bait, and of course, that someone was always Tony, because he was faster and more flashy in his armor. Especially against giant insects who like energy.

As always.

Tony let out another groan, looking at his shoulder, unhappy. He had a cut on his shoulder, it was not too big, but he had taken seven stitches and Stephen was not at home to sew it, so he was sewn by a SHIELD random doctor.

Tony let out another sigh, Stephen was in another dimension, in some kind of meeting with some kind of stupid magic advice, he'd been gone for three weeks now, and the prediction was that he'd be gone for two more weeks and Tony was feeling terribly miss him.

Not to mention that ... The last time they were together, intimately together, Stephen had spent a good deal of time preparing Tony, with his long and delicious fingers inside him, mistreating his prostate, holding the base of Tony's penis, preventing him from cum, only to torture him.

Stephen always said he liked to hear Tony moan and whine, begging for him, so whenever they were together in bed Stephen would torture Tony until he practically cried and begged him to fuck him.

Of course, the idiot was torturing Tony, and when he finally positioned himself and began to slowly put his penis on Tony, he received the message that it was necessary to fulfill his duties as supreme sorcerer and, with regret, he was obliged to leave Tony, hard and needy, in bed and out.

That bastard, Tony thought fondly exasperating in boyfriend. He missed Stephen very much, and it was not only because he had been left the way he was, even if Stephen had finished what he started that day and had him fucked as he intended, Tony would still miss his stupid magic doctor.

He had left Tony, hard as a stone, all open and prepared, too, no help at all, of course. Tony had not had time to play with himself and cum as he wanted because he was completely stuck in work, and if he was honest with himself, Tony could not just enjoy stroking his cock, he had to have something in his ass, preferably Stephen's penis.

His fingers did not reach his prostate the way Stephen's fingers reached and he did not like to use a dildo or a rubber dick, they were never as good as Stephen's. He never felt right when he wore a vibrator, so he ended up more excited and desperate than before.

It was terribly frustrating.

Tony let out a groan, closing his eyes and feeling the electricity and heat run through him as he thought of Stephen pinning him to the wall, the bed or any other surface, Stephen's hard cock in his ass, the hard, fast thrusts of Stephen, fucking him until Tony saw stars.

The brunette opened his eyes and looked at his cock, now erect and begging for attention before letting out an angry moan. Cursed is Stephen Strange and his ability to leave Tony hard without even being here to take care of the problem.

Tony took his hand to his cock and began to caress, the water facilitating his movements, even knowing that he would have problems to cum, he would not stop trying.

After a while, the brunette sighed shakily.

"It's not enough ..." Tony whimpered and, spreading his legs, brought his other hand to his ass, caressing it slit before reaching into his hole and sticking his middle finger, reaching for his prostate, releasing a desperate moan when he did not hit it.

The brunette held the base of his penis, as Stephen always did, added two more fingers on his ass and shifted his angle, leaning further, trying to reach his prostate and failed. After a while, tears of frustration formed in the corner of the man's eyes and he removed his fingers from his ass and lifted.

He stepped out of the tub and stopped in front of his sink for a moment, before grabbing the lubricant and a towel, heading to his bed quickly.

"FRI, lock my door, I do not want to be disturbed, unless it's an emergency. Silence mode.”

“ Roger that, boss.” It was the silent response of his AI.

Tony sat on the bed and got to his knees, before laying his upper body on the bed, leaving his butt up and exposed in a stale position.

One of Stephen's favorite positions.

_"That, I like you like this, all needy, begging for me."_

Tony can almost hear Stephen's velvety baritone voice whispering to him. With a moan, he brought one of his hands to his cock and, with the help of the pre cum, that was gathering rapidly, he struck a few slow, torturous strokes.

_"So adorable, to see you like this, writhing, masturbating, wishing it were my hand touching your cock, not yours."_

The brunet increased the speed of the blows, groaning unashamedly on the pillow. 

_"It's so beautiful to see you touching your dick like that, but what about your ass? I want to see you put your fingers in your ass and moan, frustrated and needy, when you see that it is not enough and that you need me to give you the pleasure you want. "_

Tony picked up the lube, squirted a little on the hand before taking it to his ass, playing with the edges of his hole before thrusting the first finger, torturing himself with the feeling that it was not enough.

If it were not for Stephen's fingers, it would never be enough.

_"Just a finger? You did not put three at a time, before in the tub, and then you got all frustrated because it was not enough? Add one more, Anthony. "_

Tony obeyed and added a second finger, pulling them apart, wishing that Stephen's fingers were opening it.

He groaned loudly, desperate and needy.

_"I think I like you like this."_

Tony could almost feel the touch of a trembling hand on his spine and sighed with pleasure.

_"So beautiful, Anthony."_

Tony can imagine Stephen, sitting next to him, tracing his spine, whispering in his ear dirty words, his hard cock, begging to get into Tony, hot and needy.

_"You're doing so well, but what about a third finger? I'm bigger than that, my dear. I've been so long without seeing you that I think I'm impatient ... I think I'm going to get into your tight hole as soon as I look into you. "_

Tony moaned and placed a third finger, feeling all full and drawn, but it was not enough.

His middle finger only brushed his prostate lightly and that was not enough for him to finally cum.

_"You want my dick on you, Anthony?"_

"Yes ..." Tony moaned in frustration, trying to chase his pleasure, his hips moving to find his fingers, whimpering when he could not abuse his prostate as he craved.

_"Why do not you use a vibrator, my love? You have a big, black and shiny one. You'll look so beautiful with him on your ass, shaking and whimpering in bed. I can almost see, your red face, drool running down your mouth, the vibrator stuck to the end in your greedy ass, huumm, so delicious, perfect to be devoured. "_

"It's not enough," Tony moaned in his pillow, frustrated. He wanted so much to cum, but his fingers were not giving what he wanted. He wanted more, Tony needed more. "If it's not your dick on my ass, that's not enough." If it's not you on my ass, Stephen, it's not enough...”

“My dick, huh? Is that why you do not use vibrators when I have to go out for a long time? Is it because it's just my dick can quench your beautiful ass?” He listened to Stephen's voice and, unlike when he was imagining it, she echoed through the room.

Probably because Stephen was in the room, watching Tony moan and beg pathetically for him.

Tony removed his fingers from his ass and tried to turn, his face bright red from being caught in this compromising position when he felt a hand on his neck pushing him to the fluffy pillow again and ropes tied his hands behind his back.

He was now completely vulnerable and at Stephen's mercy.

"Stephen ..." Tony moaned helplessly as Stephen lay on him, feeling Stephen's erection pressing him, even under the sorcerer's clothes.

"I was pretty angry for leaving you like that, so needy and anxious for my dick, lying in bed in my room in the sanctuary." Stephen whispered in Tony's ear before licking "I had to spend three weeks without you, leave without having fucked you how I wanted" Tony whimpered when Stephen began to kiss and bite his neck, leaving several scoring bites and hickeys for all the skin he could reach "so I come home and see you like that, lying in bed with three fingers on your delicious ass, groaning in frustration because it was not my fingers and not using the beautiful vibrator you have, because It's not enough to satisfy you, is not it?"

"N-never enough," Tony whimpered, his hips moving shamelessly, rubbing into Stephen's groin. "I spent three weeks trying to come, trying to cum, but no matter what I use, my fingers never-" Tony moaned, shaking, as Stephen reached his hand over Tony's neglected cock, slowly masturbating it, using Tony's pre cum as a lubricant "never enough, ngh- and- I tried to use a vibrator, but he'll never go as deep in me as your dick.”

“Only my dick can satisfy that beautiful ass?” Stephen snarled in Tony's ear before stepping off the dark-haired man, who moaned needy, missing Stephen's body on top of his.

Tony tried to turn and demand that Stephen stay on top of him again just to be pulled by the waist and turned over, lying on his back on the bed, his hands being loosened only to be trapped again, on top of his head and bedridden with magic. Tony looked at Stephen, sitting on the bed between his legs, his erection clearly visible, even hidden under his sorcerer's clothes.

The other man had a hungry look as he stared at Tony, lying and vulnerable in bed. Tony shivered under Stephen's gaze.

"I love you like that," Stephen drawled his fingers to Tony's butt, rubbing the edge of his hole. Tony let out a trembling sigh “all needy and vulnerable, begging for me. I like it so much that I can spend hours teasing you until I have you writhing beneath me, begging and crying for my cock.”

"Please, Stephen, nnhh I-I need you, inside of me ..." Tony moved his hips, rubbing Stephen's erected dress, begging.

Stephen bent down, trapping Tony with his body, moving his hips against Tony, his cock clothed rubbing against Tony's butt.

"D-do not make me wait any longer, please-" Tony cried, moaning loudly, Stephen leaned over and began to kiss Tony's neck and collarbone, biting and sucking vigorously. “Please!”

"I do not intend to wait to take you, Anthony." With a snap of his fingers, Stephen was naked, his cock hard and imposing. Tony groaned when he saw him, moving his hips, looking for friction. “I can always tease you later, but now ... You're already so good and open to me, it would be almost a sin not fuck you right now.” Stephen whispered into Tony's ear, before kissing him firmly on the lips, his greedy tongue demanding the entrance to plunder the tan's mouth. Tony kissed him back forcefully, moaning into the kiss as he felt Stephen's fingers caress his cock, cold from the lubricant.

“S-Stephen!” Tony moaned loudly, trapping his legs around Stephen's waist, rubbing his butt against the magician's penis.

"You're so beautiful, Anthony, my Anthony ..." Stephen whispered against the mechanic's mouth before beginning to kiss, first his jaw, then his chin to his neck, finally reaching his nipples, red and pointy , begging for attention. Stephen lifted a nipple to his lips and licked it before sucking.

Tony could only look at his man, licking his nipples like a cone of his favorite ice cream as he moaned and squirmed in despair.

Stephen took one last kiss before sitting down again, and carrying three fingers into Tony's mouth.

“Suck.” Tony took Stephen's fingers in his mouth and sucked on it, groaning as Stephen came back to play with his nipples. "I think I'll make you come untouched, just with my dick on your ass, without touching your dick or your nipples, what do you think, Anthony?"

“Please!” Tony begged in despair.

“So lovely.” Stephen stepped back, bringing his now saliva-coated fingers up to Tony's butt, thrusting three fingers into the brunette as he took the lube and put it on top of his own penis. "Do you want me, Tony?" Stephen brushed lightly on the man's prostate, which arched, chasing the sorcerer's fingers.

"I need you on me!" Tony looked at Stephen, his brown eyes wide and his expression lacking. Stephen lifted his hand to his cock and masturbated quickly, spreading the lube before taking his fingers off Tony and picking up his cock, rubbing it against Tony's ass “Please!”

Tony sobbed and looked at Stephen, begging.

“Beautiful.” It was the only warning Stephen gave before he shoved his cock, both moaning in pleasure.

"S-Stephen ..." Tony sighed in ecstasy, squeezing Stephen's waist.

Finally, finally he felt pleased that he needed to feel for weeks. Finally he had Stephen's cock deep inside him, rubbing his prostate the right way.

"So beautiful, my Anthony," Stephen whispered into Tony's ear before removing his cock almost all slowly and then back, quick and strong. Stephen let go of Tony's hands before laying on top of the mechanic, squeezing the brunet's waist tightly, thrusting louder and louder, abusing that beautiful hole, just the way he had wanted it for weeks.

“ More!” Tony moaned, gripping Stephen's neck tightly, his nails drawing blood. “Fuck me harder!”

"Do not worry, my love ..." Stephen whispered before bending down and biting Tony's shoulder as he fucked the smaller man harder, hitting Tony's prostate with each thrust. “I'll.”

He could torture him, let Tony squirming and crying beneath him, but he was as impatient as the brunette.

Tony was not the only one who missed, Stephen also missed his mechanic and it was only his job that kept his mind away from the lovely brunette he left in his bed.

"Are you close, Anthony?" Stephen whispered to the brunette, he could see the tip of Tony's cock glistening with pre cum, his hips moving to meet his.

"Y-yes ..." Tony whined desperately, "Stephen, please, touch me ..."

"Hum ..." Stephen stops moving, grinning at the desperate moan that the brunette releases. "No, this is mine to play with and we will not play with him now.” Stephen said, grabbing Tony's hands as he let go of Stephen's neck and tried to grab his neglected penis. Stephen held the hands of the brunette and arrested him with magic, preventing him from reaching his penis and having his precious release. "I did not say you would come untouched? You can not play with your dick now, my love.” Stephen moves his hips, rubbing Tony's prostate with his penis.

"S-Stephen, dammit," Tony begged, "please let me cum, please, _please-_ “

"But I want you to cum, Anthony," Stephen whispered, grabbing the brunette waist and burying his cock as deep as he could, before pulling away and leaving only his head inside the mechanic. Tony sobbed in despair. “but now I want you to fuck on my dick.” Stephen stepped out from inside Tony, sat on the bed, took him by the waist and made him sit on his lap, his hands were now around the doctor's neck. "Can you do that, my love? Fuck on my dick and cum?” Stephen grabbed Tony's thighs and helped him up, replacing his cock in Tony's abused hole and pulling back to sit on his lap, his cock now fully inside the brunette “I want to see you squirming in my lap, so beautiful and needy, begging for my dick ...”

Tony did not answer, he just nodded, trembling, and stood up, resting his hands on the sorcerer's shoulders, Tony began to rise and down, rapidly increasing speed, fucking Stephen's cock.

It was not long before Tony cum, he was frantic and desperate against Stephen's penis until finally, at last, he came, pouring his sperm between their bodies, trembling and moaning with ecstasy and pleasure.

“ Beautiful.” Stephen whispered before throwing the brunet back on the bed and pursuing his own pleasure, fucking Tony fast and hard, until finally, he came inside the brunette.

Tony let out a loud groan as he felt Stephen's sperm deep inside him, leaving him full.

“I missed you.” Tony murmured, boneless against the bed, groaning as Stephen stepped out of him.

"If it were not so annoying to stay away from you, I'd say I'd be gone longer, just to be welcomed by you like that, my love.” Stephen lay on the bed, pulling Tony against him, kissing the brunette's forehead. “I missed you too.”

Stephen lifted his hand to the cut on Tony's shoulder before he let out an irritated sigh.

"It's good that Rogers does not appear in front of me anytime soon. You got hurt because of him again.”

"How do you know it was his fault?" Tony asked, amused when his sorcerer brought his fingers to the cut, and grunting a spell, he cured him with magic.

"You always hurt yourself because of him, because he is an inconsequential bastard who does not see that even inside the armor you can get hurt.”

"At least you're here now to take care of me." Tony smiles, snuggling into the sorcerer's chest. As much as Tony liked the hallucinating sex they had, he loved the warmth that followed. “See?” Tony pointed to the cut on his now-healed shoulder, smiling. Stephen sighed, but pulled the brunette against him, putting his chin on the smaller man's head and squeezing his waist.

"I still do not like it when you get hurt. Especially if I am not here to prevent it, since your companions are useless in this matter.”

Tony yawned and rubbed his face into Stephen's chest, sleepily.

"You can overthrow Steve in training tomorrow.” Tony offered, before closing his eyes and relaxing against Stephen.

"I did not mean to get up from our comfortable bed to go after Rogers now.”

"Goody, because I'm going to hit you with my arc reactor if you dare get up from here in the next eight hours.”

Stephen laughed before snuggling in the dark and closing his eyes too, the two of them fell asleep quickly, cradling in a sleepy sleep.


End file.
